Don't You Remember Me?
by Lils
Summary: This is my fic that takes place about a year after Remember Me, but I don't want to give too much away. Somebody is after Menley, Adam, and Hannah.


We really need more Mary Higgins Clark fics, so I decided to write one. Constructive criticism is accepted, but please, no 'your story sucks' without a reason for why it does.  
  
Don't You Remember Me?  
  
Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me. . .  
  
Prologue  
  
Menley was poring over her materials for her book, when the thunder roared loudly, and Hannah's cry caught her attention. Menley rushed over and picked her up from her crib. The rain crashed loudly against the old window panes. Hannah's cries gradually stopped. Menley shuddered slightly as a huge strike of lightning flashed against the night sky, and everything outside of the window lit up so brightly that it looked like daytime. The lights flickered and the power went out. Menley gave a small whimper and hugged Hannah to her tightly.  
  
"It's okay," she whispered to Hannah even though, she was really talking to herself.  
  
Rain pounded on the window that Menley was looking out of.  
  
"Daddy will be home soon," she murmured to Hannah.  
  
Another massive strike of lightning lit the outside and Menley could see the waves crashing against the shore. The storm had hit them so suddenly that practically anybody outside would've barely had the chance to get away.  
  
Menley shivered and remembered the night last year, on a night so similar like this. Covey's hands pushing her under the water. The waves yanking her away from the shore. Her struggling to get back to the shore. Adam saving her.  
  
She shuddered and remembered the report on the news that she had heard earlier that day. Scott Covey had escaped from prison. Would he come after her and Adam, and maybe even Hannah. They were after all the reason that he was in prison in the first place. Did he want revenge? Probably.  
  
Menley felt her way to the front door and made sure that the lock was securely fastened.  
  
After the lightning had lit everything up, the house went back to an eerie pitch black. Hannah began to cry again.  
  
"Shhh! It's all right," she told Hannah soothingly, rocking her in the silence that was only occasionally broken by the roll of thunder.  
  
"Reeememmmmmberrrrr," broke through the ghostly stillness.  
  
Menley jumped and gasped, and Hannah began to cry again.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," she said looking lovingly at Hannah. "It's just the house," she said breathing heavily. "It always make that sound when the wind gets really strong."  
  
I am not going through all this again. It was bad enough after Bobby, and after last year. . . It's just been so horrible, but I'm doing fine. I haven't had an attack in such a long time. I'm doing fine.  
  
Hannah let out a little whimper again.  
  
"Right. Candles." She said to Hannah. A quick flash of lightning struck filling the room with a second-long flash of illumination. She picked up the flashlight that she had gotten out the moment that it started to rain.  
  
"No harm in being prepared," she always told Adam.  
  
She shone the flashlight into the kitchen, and slowly walked into the kitchen. There were already candles out there. She opened a drawer and pulled out a matchbook. She struck the match and lit one of the candles closest to her.  
  
The wind whistled and the house made the too familiar sound, "Reeeememmmmmberrrrr."  
  
Menley jumped again.  
  
"Menley, you're getting paranoid. How do you feel knowing that your mother's paranoid?" she asked Hannah.  
  
"Reeeememmmmmberrrrr." The voice swept through the house again.  
  
This time Menley didn't do anything.  
  
"But something's different this time," Menley said to herself. "It doesn't sound like it usually does."  
  
"Reeeeememmmberrrrr," the voice shrieked.  
  
"It's not being made by the house," Menley realized shocked.  
  
"Reeeememmmberrrrr," it repeated.  
  
Not again! Not again! "This isn't good! This isn't good!"  
  
"Remember," the voice hissed.  
  
"Where is it coming from? Where is it coming from?" she cried desperately. Hannah was now sobbing hard in Menley's arms.  
  
"Menley," the creepy voice was now saying. "Menley."  
  
Menley ran towards the phone, and picked it up.  
  
"Dead," she whispered. Tears were stinging her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Menley. It's all over now," came that haunting voice.  
  
Menley opened her mouth to scream, but not a sound came out.  
  
Covey was waving a gun at her.  
  
"Come on Menley," he said pointing the gun at her and gesturing her to the exit.  
  
Menley was now sobbing hysterically. "No please! Please! No!"  
  
"It'll all be over soon," he said pushing her towards the exit.  
  
"No!" she half screamed, half cried.  
  
"Menley! Menley! Menley! Wake up, Men! You're having a nightmare!"  
  
"Adam?" she asked looking up at him. In her arms wasn't Hannah, but the old antique doll, and she wasn't being forced out of the house, but she was at her desk where she did her work. "Oh Adam!" she cried, setting the doll down, and hugging him. "It was so horrible! It was just like the night when Covey was here, and---oh Adam--- it was horrible!"  
  
"Its okay, Men. He can't hurt us," Adam said comfortingly.  
  
"But Adam, I mean, he's broken out! What if he wants revenge?" Menley cried desperately, hugging Adam tighter.  
  
"Okay, first of all, Men, I can't breathe," he said jokingly, and Menley released her grip, and smiled gratefully. "And secondly, he's going to be caught before he has the chance to get anywhere near us."  
  
"I guess so," Menley responded smiling appreciatively at him, hoping that he was right. "I really hope so."  
  
"I know so," he told her smiling back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That is the end of the prologue. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but I'll probably keep writing this anyways. 


End file.
